Necesitaba verte
by Akumi darkpink
Summary: Ray va a Rusia a buscar a Kai, pero se encuentra con un pequeño problema. Kai se encuentra a Ray herido en mitad de la ciudad. ¿Que es lo que pasará cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? RayxKai
1. Te he estrañado

El viento agitaba su largo cabello negro mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Rusia. Tenia todos los músculos agarrotados por el frío y su estomago le pedía algo de comida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por que estaba allí, solo sintió el impulso de buscar a ese chico que tanto añoraba, al bicolor de su antiguo equipo. Así que cojió un avión desde china y voló asta allí

Ahora llevaba tres días caminando por la ciudad buscando desesperadamente la casa del chico ruso.

La gente le miraba extrañada, no solo porque era el único que no llevaba un buen abrigo de piel, también porque su cabello negro, su piel apiñonada y sus rasgos felinos destacaban entre toda la gente pálida.

Ignoro a la gente k lo miraba y se abrazo a si mismo buscando resguardarse del frío ya que su fina chaqueta parecía incapaz de hacer esa tarea. Escucho un sonido proveniente de su estomago, rebusco en sus bolsillos algo de dinero con la esperanza de poder comprar algo de comida, pero al no encontrar nada se maldijo a si mismo.

-mierda, no ha sido buena idea venir hasta aquí-

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta se había alejado de las calles alborotadas de gente para encontrarse en un oscuro parque con un enorme árbol en medio y unos cuantos bancos. Se iba a sentar en uno de ellos cuando oyó una voz.

-valla valla, mirad lo que tenemos aquí- Un chico alto se acerco a el- Si es un lindo gatito-

Otros cuatro chicos de acercaron a el.

-¿Qué quereis?- Ray se puso a la defensiva, sentía que esos chicos no querían nada bueno

-nada, solo divertirnos un rato- hablo un chico rubio.

Los cinco chicos se rieron y se acercaron mas a el. Uno de ellos le cogió del brazo, el pelinegro intento soltarse pero solo consiguió que el chico le agarrase mas fuerte.

Ray le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-maldito gato cabrón¡- Los otro chicos lo agarraron y lo tiraron al suelo.

Le empezaron a golpear entre todos. Ray intento defenderse de los golpes pero eran mucho mas fuertes que el.

Siguieron golpeándole hasta que se cansaron, luego se fueron riéndose del pelinegro y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Ray intento moverse y ponerse de pie, lo cual no consiguió porque no sentía el cuerpo, en parte por el frío y por todas las heridas en su cuerpo.

Solo logro articular una palabra antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-Kai…-

El bicolor estaba sentado en el despacho de su abuelo, hacia dos años que los beyblakers se habían separado aun así, Kai estrañaba muchísimo al chico chino.

-Bueno Kai, yo me voy a ir unos dias- La fría voz de su abuelo resonó por toda la habitación- Te voy a dejar al cuidado de la casa ya que a tus 18 años creo que tienes edad suficiente para comportarte-

-Tranquilo abuelo, soy capaz de controlar esta casa de locos-

Kai se levanto y se fue a su habitación caminado por los largos pasillos de la mansión Hiwatari.

Cuando llego a su habitación miro la fotografia de su antiguo equipo, la sonrisa angelical de ray destacaba entre todas las demás.

-¿Por qué te estraño tanto Ray?- Susurro regañandose a si mismo. Sabia que nunca volveria a ver al chico pelinegro por mucho que lo estrañara.

Se estaba adormilando cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Kai, vamos a salir un rato Bryan y yo, te vienes?-hablo Tala ingresando en la habitación de bicolor.

-¿Por qué no me dejais empaz?- Les ignoro Kai

-Tu mismo, nosotros nos vamos-

-hm-

Cuando los dos rusos de fueron, Kai decidio ir a dar una vuelta.

Las calles ya estaban completamente oscuras cuando el bicolor comenzo a caminar por ellas. Llego a su sitio favorito en esa ciudad, un pequeño parque con un arbol enorme en medio. Se sento en un banco con los codos apollados en las rodillas y las manos en su rostro.

-Ray… te hecho de menos-

De pronto una estraña sombra debajo del arbol llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Se acerco al arbol y entonces vio lo que nunca penso que volveria a ver, esa inconfundible melena negra atada a una larga coleta.

-Ray?.. No, no puede ser, es imposible-

Se acerco lo suficiente para ver el rostro del chino ensangrentado. Todo su cuerpo se quedo rigido. Habia estado soñando con el dia en el que se volvieran a ver, pero nunca

penso que seria de esta manera.

-RAY¡-

Se agacho a su lado y comprobo que definitivamente era el. Tenia todo el cuerpo magullado y una herida muy profunda en el abdomen, al igual que en el brazo.

-Ray que te a pasado?-Gritaba asustado

Abrazo su delgado cuerpo, puso la mano a un lado de su cabeza, aunque la retiro cuando sintio un liquido espeso resbalando por ella.

-Ray contestame por favor- Una lagrima escurrio por su mejilla

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY¡-

No se lo pensó dos veces y lo cargo en sus brazos.


	2. Nieve

**Holaaaaaa :)**

**No me apetece escribir mucho asi que sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Bryan y Tala estaban en el salon de la mansión Hiwatari cuando la puerta se abrió

repentinamente.

En el salón ingresó el bicolor con su camisa blanca manchada se sangre y el chico chino inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¿Pero que?- Los dos rusos se acercaron a los otros chicos.

-No os quedeis ahí parados y ayudadme, necesita un medico- Mascullo Kai histerico

-¿Ese no es Ray, tu antiguo compañero?- El pelirrojo hizo la pregunta al aire porque Kai ya había salido corriendo hacia su habitación.

Ray estaba tumbado el la cama del bicolor, estaba sin camiseta, con el abdomen, la frente y el brazo vendado. El doctor hacia rato que se había ido y los tres rusos permanecían sentados alrededor del pelinegro.

-¿Cuándo creeis que despertara?- Pregunto Bryan

-No los se pero por lo que ha dicho el doctor, le han dado una buena paliza-

-Si, oye Kai, ¿tu sabes lo que paso?-

-No, cuando llego al parque estaba tirado en el suelo- Contesto mirando al pelinegro

-¿Y que vas a hacer, no creo que tu abuelo…-

Tala dejo de hablar cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente de la cama

Ray empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintió como la luz le cegaba la vista, parpadeo un par de veces hasta poder enfocar la mirada y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con unos frios ojos carmesí.

-Por fin has despertado Ray-hablo el bicolor

-Kai…- El pelinegro se habria incorporado de golpe si no fuese porque sintio un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo al intentar levantarse

-No te levantes-El bicolor puso la mano en el pecho del chino y lo recostó otra vez sobre la cama

Ray se recostó en la enorme y confortable cama con los otros tres chicos alrededor de el.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Tala se acercó al lecho del chico y se sentó en una esquina de la cama

Bryan y Kai le miraron con rabia ardiente en la mirada. Uno porque no aguantaba que se acerca tanto al pelinegro y el otro porque, aunque no se lo habia dicho a nadie, sentia algo por el pelirrojo que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra persona, y que estuviese tan cerca de otro chico que no fuese el, realmente le daba una envidia terrible.

Los dos rusos apretaron los puños para contenerse de no matar al pelirrojo.

-Si… pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-La voz de Ray sonaba algo débil

-Te encontré herido y tirado en el suelo asi que te traje aquí- Kai se acerco a la cama de Ray- ¿Qué te paso… y porque estas en Rusia?-

-Me encontre con unos chicos y pues me golpearon y estoy aquí porque…-El pelinegro no sabia si responder a la segunda pregunta que Kai le habia hecho- porque…

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica algo delgada y bajita que llevaba en las manos una bandeja con comida.

Nada mas ver la comida a Ray le sonó el estomago y el sonrojo no tardo en apoderarse de su rostro al notar la mirada de todos los rusos en el.

-Lo siento…-Bajó la mirada avergonzado- Es que llevo muchos dias sin comer…-

-No pasa nada Ray, come todo lo que quieras- Kai cojio la bandeja con comida y la puso encima de las rodillas del chino

-Gracias-

Aunque Ray solo podia comer con la mano derecha, pues el brazo izquierdo lo tenia roto y se lo habian vendado, pero aun asi devoró la comida fugazmente bajo la mirada atónita de los tres chicos rusos.

-Valla Ray si que tenias hambre- Tala revolvió el pelo de Ray en un gesto cariñoso

Kai y Bryan volvieron a apretar los puños.

-Si la verdad-El pelinegro se dio cuenta de algo que no habia notado antes ¡iba sin camiseta¡ Se sonrojó inmediatamente –Esto.. ¿y mi ropa?-

-El medico te la tuvo que quitar para curarte y ademas estaba toda rasgada así que la e tirado-Kai se fijo en el torso desnudo del moreno y tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Es que no tengo otra camiseta-

-Tranquilo yo te dejo una- Ray bajo la mirada apenado, ya era bastante que Kai le hubiese traido a su casa y le hubiese dado de comer para que ahora andara pidiéndole ropa.

-Tala, ya son las 3, nos tenemos que ir-Anunció Bryan

Tala y Bryan salieron de la habitación dejandoles solos.

Kai busco en un cajón del armario y sacó una camiseta azul

-Toma- Le estendió la camiseta al pelinegro

-Kai…-El bicolor le miró para que continuase- ¿podria darme un baño?-

-Claro-

Ray se incorporó con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, Kai se acercó rapidamente a su lado y le ayudo a llegar hasta el baño.

-¿Me ayudas?- Ray señaló su coleta, Kai entendió que el solo no podría desatarsela y le ayudo-Gracias-

El bicolor quedo embelesado con la imagen enfrente de el. Ray estaba con el cabello callendo en cascada por su espalda, su brazo y el abdomen vendados ademas de los raspones que tenia en el cuerpo le daban un aspecto delicado y le daban unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo.

-Kai… creo que ya puedo solo- El aludido entendio el mensaje y salió rapidamente de allí

Cuando salió del baño se tiro en la amplia cama, no entendia por que no pudo apartar la mirada del chino.

Ray se ducho como pudo y salió de la ducha buscando la ropa. Paseó la mirada por todo el baño, no encontró la ropa por lo que se puso una toalla en la cintura y salio del baño.

Kai oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y dirigió hacia allí su mirada. Eso definitivamente fue muy mala idea. Vio la imagen mas perfecta que jamas habia contemplado. Ray estaba solamente con una toalla atada a la cintura, algunos mechones de su pelo se pegaban a su rostro, las gotas escurrian por todo su cuerpo y tambien pos su cabello.

Kai se sonrojó, al igual que Ray.

-No encuentro mi ropa-Anunció Ray

-A si toma- El bicolor le dio la camiseta y unos pantalones negros.

El bicolor se dio la vuelta para que el otro chico se pusiese los pantalones aunque también fue por que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Ray terminó de ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta, estendió los brazos hacia los lados comprobando que la camiseta le estaba un poco ancha. Kai se dio la vuelta y contempló a Ray detenidamente, estaba realmente guapo con el pelo suelto, mojado y alborotado y ademas con la camiseta que le estaba un poco ancha.

-Estas muy delgado, te queda muy ancha- Se rio Kai

-O tu estas muy gordo Kai-

Despues de unas cuantas horas, los dos chicos seguían sentados en el borde de la cama conversando animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho desde que el equipo se separó.

Luego bajaron a comer algo a la cocina. Kai cojio algunas cosas de unos cajones y del frigorífico y se puso a prepara unos bocadillos. Ray se estrañó, el bicolor tenia la casa llena de criados y mayordomos y sin embargo estaba allí preparando unos bocadillos.

-Ray.. ¿de que quieres el bocadillo?- Kai sacó a Ray de sus pensamientos

-Kai, será mejor que me valla, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad- Ray bajo la mirada

El bicolor dejo el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando el pan y se acercó al chino. Le agarró del mentón y obligo a que le mirara a los ojos. Ray se sorprendió ante tal acción y la sangre se acumuló de golpe en su rostro ¿por que le pasaba eso? Kai se acercó su cara a la suya y le susurró algo al oido.

-Ray, quiero que te quede algo claro- Kai sonrió ante la imagen del pelinegro sonrojado-Tu nunca estorbarás aquí y además, no creo que estés en condiciones de irte-Miró su cuerpo magullado- Y si te vas, no tendrias donde quedarte ni dinero para regresar a china-

-Eso es verdad…- Ray se soltó del agarre del otro chico y se sentó en una silla- Pero cuando me recupere me vuelvo a casa-

-Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que necesites Ray-Kai se sentó en la silla que habia al lado de el pelinegro –He estado mucho tiempo estrañandot…

Kai se calló al notar como algo helado se estampaba contra su cabeza. La bola de nieve empezó a escurrir por su cabello, mojándolo a su vez. El bicolor giró la cabeza y amenazadoramente miró a los dos rusos, que venían con toda la ropa cubierta de nieve, más estos no se atemorizaron ante la mirada que les dedicaba el bicolor, solo se carcajearon enérgicamente mientras señalaban al bicolor.

A Ray también se le escapó una pequeña risita. Observó la bola de nieve que Tala traia en su mano y que segundos después volaba en su dirección. Esta también se estampó contra el solo que en vez de a su cabeza, fue a parar a su rostro.

Todos se rieron viendo como el pelinegro se retiraba los restos de nieve de su apiñonada piel.

-E chicos ¡Está nevando¡- Anunció Tala emocionado

-Venga Tala, ves todos los dias nevar, no creo que sea para tanto- Reprocho Bryan destinando un puñetazo a su pelirrojo amigo

-¿Esta nevando?- Ray se levantó de golpe produciéndole un fuerte pinchazo en todo el cuerpo-Au au au- Se quejó

-No hagas eso Ray- Kai se paró a su lado pasando el brazo del pelinegro por sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

Todos se pusieron abrigo y salieron al enorme jardín de la mansión Hiwatari. El jardín esta totalmente nevado, los arboles pelados de hojas estaban repletos de nieve y la hierba había sido cubierta por un manto blanco.

Ray se separó del bicolor y cogiendo algo de nieve con su brazo sano, la tiró hacia Kai. Así comenzó una autentica batalla campal. Los chicos terminaron cubiertos de nieve, mas no fueron a casa a cambiarse de ropa, solo se sentaron tranquilamente en el suelo nevado.

La noche no tardó en aparecer ante ellos. La luna llena les proporcionaba algo de luz, que acariciaba sus rostros y daba un efecto romántico al ambiente.

Tala y Bryan se separaron un poco de los otros chicos y se sentaron debajo de un gran arbol. Bryan se acercó al pelirrojo y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Tala.

Este se sorprendió de sobremanera, mas no aparto el brazo de Bryan.

-¿Por qué haces esto Bryan?-

-¿Quieres saber el porqué?- Tala asintió con la cabeza –Por que te quiero..-

Bryan acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo y le dio un timido beso en los labios. Tala se sonrojó y despacio se separo del otro ruso.

-Bryan yo…-Tala no sabia que decir, era verdad que algo sentía por el de pelo lavanda, pero tambien sabia que sentía algo por Kai. Escudriñó su mente pensando en la solución correcta a su pequeño dilema cuando la imagen de una persona pasó por su mente. "Ray" pensó. Estaba claro que Kai se moria por los huesos del chino por lo que su pequeña esperanza para estar con el bicolor se esfumó en un segundo –También te quiero-

El pelirrojo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Bryan, este a su vez puso las manos en la cintura de Tala. El beso que anteriormente fue tímido, ahora se convirtió en uno apasionado y fogoso.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Ray y Kai miraban el cielo estrellado, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. El chino comenzó a tiritar, Kai se percató de ello y se acercó a chico.

-¿Tienes frio?- Mas bien era una afirmación que una pregunta

-Un poco- Kai soltó una débil carcajada- ¡Oye no es justo, tu estas acostumbrado a este tiempo¡- Se quejó Ray dando un golpe a Kai en el hombro.

Los dos se rieron y continuaron contemplando la luna. Una nube ocultó en ese momento la esfera blanquecina que alumbraba el cielo, en unos minutos la luna volvió a dejarse ver.

-Es precioso- Comentó Ray para si mismo.

-Si- Kai bajó la vista del cielo para contemplar el rostro del pelinegro, que alumbrado por la luz blanquecina destacaba sus rasgos felinos y le daba un aspecto angelical.

Ray giró la cabeza y se topo con los ojos carmesí que lo miraban fijamente. Kai se sorprendió al ver las orbes doradas del pelinegro. Los dos apartaron rapidamente la vista.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Este fue interrumpido cuando Ray estornudó.

-Vamos dentro-Concluyó Kai levantándose- Hace mucho frio-

Caminaron al interior de la casa. Kai miró a los dos rusos abrazados debajo del arbol y decidió no decirles nada.

**Tachan¡ Ya ha terminado este capítulo.**

**El siguiente ya lo tengo escrito por lo que lo subire muy pronto.**

**Un besooooooooo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, alumbrando las sabanas blancas y la manta rojiza que cubría el cuerpo de un chico pelinegro. Este empezó a despertar cuando la luz chocó contra sus orbes doradas. Se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía y se incorporó de golpe.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo sostenérsela con ambas manos. Se volvió a incorporar, pero esta vez lentamente y nada mas lo hizo se sintió mareado. Le dolía la garganta y no podía respirar bien.

Se dirigió al baño y al mirarse al espejo pudo comprobar en que estado se encontraba, con las mejillas rojas de la fiebre, además de que tenia muchas ojeras y el cabello alborotado. Tosió un par de veces para luego estornudar otras tantas. Definitivamente se había resfriado.

Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies ya que no se sentía con fuerzas para andar normal. Llegó a la habitación del ruso bicolor, quien aun dormía placidamente en su cama. Se acercó a el y le agitó intentando despertarle. El bicolor se removió y le dio la espalda a Ray.

-Oye no hagas eso- Le regañó Ray hablando en un susurro y con voz ronca.

Le volvió a agitar, mas esta vez pareció funcionar, pues Kai abrió sus ojos carmesí y se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Ray observándole a dos palmos de su cara.

Kai se levantó de un salto de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo. Que susto que le había dado el chino, ni mucho menos se esperaba que apareciera de repente en su habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- Ray se subió a la cama y a cuatro patas se acercó hasta el otro lado de la mismo, en donde Kai aun permanecía en el suelo.

-S..si- El ruso se levantó y observó al pelinegro.

-Ray, ¿Qué te pasa?- El ruso se sentó en el borde de la cama, al igual que Ray

-Nada, solo estoy un poco resfriado-

Kai puso su mano sobre la frente del pelinegro -Estas ardiendo Ray- El aludido iba a replicar cuando sintió que el bicolor le cogía, le metía a la cama y le arropaba con las sabanas -Quédate aquí, te traeré el desayuno, tu descansa-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros- Le cortó el bicolor antes de salir de su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta solo se preguntaba dos cosas. La primera, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? En condiciones normales, a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a entrar a su habitación y despertarle le habría echado a patadas de allí. Y segundo, ¿desde cuando dejaba que alguien durmiese en su cuarto, y menos en su cama? El lo tenia muy claro, porque amaba a Ray.

-Buenos días Kai- Tala se acercó junto a Bryan

-¿Qué te pasa, pareces preocupado?- Bryan tan observador como siempre

-Ray tiene fiebre-Señaló su habitación –Parece que se resfrió ayer, mientra vosotros estabais ocupados en otras cosas- Les echó un mirada picarona

Los dos se sonrojaron notoriamente.

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez intentando ocultar la verdad

-Venga, que a mi no me podéis ocultar nada- Kai se rió y siguió caminando dejando a Tala y Bryan perplejos.

Los dos pequeños golpes que sonaron en la puerta no fueron suficientes para despertar al pelinegro que dormía placidamente en la cama de Kai. El bicolor ingresó en la habitación y se sentó al borde del mullida lecho, contemplando al pelinegro con expresión hipnotizada. Según lo que pensaba Kai, el pelinegro estaba realmente lindo con las mejillas enrojecidazas y la boca entreabierta, aunque le parecía aun más guapo cuando sonreía y mostraba sus orbes doradas.

El bicolor agitó su cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos, y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno y un jarabe en la mesilla de al lado de la cama.

Se iba a ir cuando un sonido proveniente del pelinegro llamó su atención.

-Kai..-Susurró el chino en sueños

-Valla, si parece que está soñando conmigo- Kai sonrió

De nuevo dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la salida y volvió a oír su nombre.

-¿Ya estas despierto?- La respuesta era obvia, pues el pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama

-Si- Su voz era aun más ronca que antes

-Madre mía, que resfriado llevas, fue mala idea jugar ayer en la nieve- Kai tomó el jarabe y una cuchara y se acercó a Ray. Este se echó hacia atrás por acto reflejo –Tienes que tomarte esto, te pondrá mejor-

Kai abrió la tapa del pequeño frasco y lo acercó a la nariz respingona de Ray. El chico chino se echó hacia atrás de nuevo con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

-Eso huele fatal, no me lo pienso tomar- Ray negó con la cabeza.

-Ray no seas crío- Se arrodilló en la cama a escasos centímetros del pelinegro.-Tomate esto-

-No-

Kai iba a introducir la cuchara cargada de jarabe cuando Ray, de un gran salto, bajó de la cama y salió corriendo de allí. El bicolor le siguió escaleras abajo, el chino saltaba ágilmente una silla unos metros por delante de Kai.

-Ray, párate¡- Sus gritos eran totalmente en vano

Bryan y Tala estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá cuando el pelinegro pasó a su lado como una bala, dando saltos y esquivando los objetos que se le ponían por medio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bryan se levantó, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-Cógelo- Grito Kai corriendo tras el chino

Tala apareció a la derecha del pelinegro y Bryan al otro lado, le acorralaron contra la pared mientras Kai se acercaba con la cuchara cargada de un líquido anaranjado.

-Ahora te lo vas a tomar-

Ray se agazapó contra la pared intentando rehuir la cuchara, la cual se encontraba a dos escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Un sabor amargo recorrió su paladar y su garganta, el pelinegro puso una cara de auténtico horror. Kai intentó sacar la cuchara de metal de la boca de Ray, este lo único que hizo fue agarrarla fuertemente con los dientes. El bicolor movió la cuchara, aún enganchada a los dientes del chino, bajo la mirada divertida de los rusos. Ray no soltó la cuchara aunque Kai insistía en sacarla, la movió de un lado para oto, moviendo con ella la cabeza de Ray.

-Suéltala- Grito Kai riéndose

-Nunca- Respondió Ray entre dientes

Kai apoyó los dos pies en la pared y tiró de la cuchara metálica con todas sus fuerzas.

Consiguió sacarla de la boca de Ray aunque se calló de espaldas al suelo. Por la fuerza con la que el bicolor tiró de la cuchara, Ray terminó cayendo encima de el. (No se si habré explicado bien la escena peo espero que me hayáis entendido XD)

Los dos rusos se carcajearon delante de los otros chicos tirados en el suelo. Kai y Ray también empezaron a reírse.

-Al final te has tomado el jarabe- Terminó diciendo Kai a la vez que ayudaba al pelinegro a levantarse.

-Pero has hecho trampas- Ray hizo un puchero

-He sido totalmente legal- Kai levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Eso es mentira Kai, eres un tramposo- Tala apoyó a Ray

-Si Kai, has hecho trampas, gana Ray- Bryan también apoyó al pelinegro

-Siiiiii- Ray señaló al bicolor –Esta es mi venganza por ganarme en el último campeonato- Ray levantó el brazo, imitando el gesto que hizo Kai al ganarle en el campeonato y subió las escaleras aún con el brazo en alto.

Se oyó la hermosa risa del pelinegro desde el piso de arriba. Los tres rusos no pudieron aguantar la risa y estallaron en carcajadas


	4. Chapter 4

Los tres rusos y el chino contemplaban de nuevo el paisaje nevado, pero esta vez desde dentro de la casa de Kai, por que aunque Ray ya no tenía fiebre y estaba casi recuperado del todo, el bicolor le había dicho que era mejor que no saliera hasta que estuviese completamente bien. Ninguno de los chicos decía palabra alguna, solo se limitaban a mirar la nieve caer.

Tala agarró la mano de Bryan, el cual no puso ninguna pega, solo siguió mirando al frente. Kai contemplaba al pelinegro, que miraba absorto el jardín blanco.

La noche llegó pronto, Tala y Bryan se habían ido a sus habitaciones, en cambio los otros dos chicos seguían en la misma posición en la que estaban horas antes, mirando a través de los grandes ventanales el jardín nevado.

-¿Ray, tus familia sabe que estas aquí?- Pregunto Kai

-No, le dije a Mariah que me iba a ir unos días, pero no le dije nada mas- Ray miró a los ojos al ruso- Tampoco sabía que iba a terminar aquí- Esbozó una amplia sonrisa-Fue una suerte que me encontraras, si no posiblemente estuviese muerto-

-No digas eso Ray- El bicolor no quería ni pensar en eso

-En cierta forma te debo la vida- Ray se tumbó en el suelo, Kai hizo lo mismo y terminaron los dos extendidos en la alfombra.

-No me debes nada, haría lo que sea por ti- Kai cerró fuertemente los puños, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, prácticamente se había declarado

-¿Por qué?-Ray tan inocente como siempre, Kai sonrió

-Por que eres mi mejor amigo, y no quiero que te pase nada-

-Yo también haría lo que fuese por ti, también eres mi mejor amigo-

Se quedaron un rato mas en silencio, sentados en la alfombra de tonos marrones, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kai se repetía una única apalabra en su cabeza: idiota. Eso era lo que era, un completo idiota, casi se había declarado ante Ray, si no fuese por la inocencia del pelinegro ahora estaría muerto de vergüenza y seguramente habría sido rechazado por el chino.

Estuvieron los dos otro rato mas mirando caer la nieve. Kai estaba tumbado con las manos en la nuca mientras que Ray permanecía sentado con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer con mayor intensidad, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de los dos chicos, sino el grito enfadado de un hombre.

-¡Kai¡-Grito entrando al salón Voltaire y señalando al pelinegro- ¿Qué hace EL en MI casa?-

-¡Abuelo¡-Kai se levantó de golpe- ¿Qué haces aquí, no llegabas la semana que viene?-

-Contesta a mi pregunta jovencito- El abuelo de Kai estaba histérico

-Esta aquí por que yo le he dejado-

-Pues ahora mismo se va-

Voltaire se acercó al chico chino y le agarro fuertemente del pelo echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Ray gritó e intentó soltarse pero le agarraron dos corpulentos hombres. Le sujetaron del brazo que aún tenía algo herido y se lo retorcieron. Ray dio un grito tan fuerte que resonó por toda la casa.

-¡Suéltale¡- Kai fue rápidamente a ayudar a su amigo. Pero los hombres que lo sujetaban no le soltaron. El bicolor se acercó a su abuelo, lo único que podía hacer para que soltasen a pelinegro era que Voltaire les ordenase a esos hombre que lo hiciesen-Abuelo suéltalo, el no ha hecho nada, yo le traje aquí por que estaba herido-

-Me da igual, sacadle de aquí-

-El no se va a ir- Kai volvió a hablar antes de que aquellos dos hombres hiciesen algo –Es mi amigo y se va a quedar aquí, esta también es mi casa y tu no me puedes decir lo que hago ni dejo de hacer-

-Esta bien, soltadle chicos- Soltaron a Ray que calló sentado al suelo sujetándose el brazo-Ahora te veo en mi despacho jovencito, no creas que vas a salir de rositas de esta-

Voltaire subió las escaleras y se perdió por entre los pasillos seguido pos sus dos guardaespaldas.

Ray aun estaba sentado en el piso y sujetándose el brazo con los ojos ocultados por su negro cabello. Kai se acercó a el y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Kai… si tu abuelo no deja que me quede aquí yo me voy, no te preocupes- La voz del pelinegro era apagada, en verdad no quería separarse del ruso ahora que por fin podía considerarlo su amigo, pero no quería causarle problemas.

-No, no pasa nada, convenceré a mi abuelo y te quedaras aquí- Kai cogió suavemente el brazo del chino y lo acarició- ¿Te duele?-

-No, estoy bien-Ray se levantó ayudado por el bicolor.

-Espera, quédate aquí, voy a hablar con mi abuelo, tu no te preocupes-

Por el pasillo el bicolor se encontró con los otros dos rusos.

-¿Qué a pasado? hemos oído un grito- Preguntó Tala

-Mi abuelo ha llegado- Dicho esto Kai entró al despacho de su abuelo

Voltaire estaba sentado en una enorme silla detrás del escritorio, el bicolor se acercó al escritorio y apoyó las manos en el con un fuerte golpe.

-Ray se va a quedar-Dijo calmado Kai

-No, ya sabes que no me gusta que nadie venga a mi casa, ya tengo suficiente con esos dos tontos (se refiere a Tala y Bryan)- Voltaire se cruzó de brazos

-Esta bien, si Ray se tiene que ir, me voy con el-Kai dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-Y empieza a pensar que ya no tienes nieto-Kai estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía, pero era la única forma de que dejase a Ray quedarse

-No- Negó rotundamente-No sé por que quieres que se quede ese estúpido gato-

-Porque es mi amigo-

-Pues no se va a quedar-

-Entonces yo tampoco-Kai estaba girando el picaporte de la puerta cuando su abuelo suspiró y volvió a hablar

-Está bien, se puede quedar, pero como haga algo que me moleste os vais los dos de patitas a la calle-

El bicolor no digo nada mas y salió de allí con aires de victoria, conocía lo bastante a su abuelo como para saber que si a el se le metía algo en la cabeza no iba a dar vuelta atrás, a si que había sido pura suerte que dejase al pelinegro quedarse en la mansión.

Entró a su habitación, todo estaba en su lugar pero se sorprendió al ver a Ray sentado y hecho un ovillo en la cama, tenía el rostro oculto entre sus piernas y su cabello envuelto en la tela blanca estaba alborotado. Kai cogió un cepillo que había en el baño y se sentó al lado del chino. Ray siguió en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes mientras el ruso le desabrochaba la cinta blanca que amarraba su pelo y empezaba a peinarle.

-¿Por qué me peinas?-Preguntó sorprendido Ray

-Ya lo sabes, por que eres mi amigo- Kai sonrió y siguió peinando el suave y sedoso cabello de Ray-¿Qué te pasa?-

-No quiero que tu abuelo te regañe por mi culpa- Ray levantó la cabeza y miró a el bicolor a los ojos-Si me tengo que ir de tu casa no pasa nada, ya me buscaré la vida-

-Mi abuelo te deja quedarte-

-¿De verdad?-Ray dio un salto y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Kai

-De verdad-

Kai dejó el peine en la mesilla y cuando se dio cuenta, este ya estaba en manos de Ray, si que era rápido el chino. Ray miró a Kai un poco sonrojado y mirando al suelo-¿Me puedes seguir peinando?-

-Claro Ray- Cogió el peine de las manos del chico y empezó a peinarle.

Llevaba un rato peinándole cuando oyó un ruido proveniente del pelinegro. Era como un ronroneo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ray estaba ronroneando. "Si que haces honor a tu tribu" Pensó Kai riendo.

-Cuando despertaste ese día…-Habló el ruso-No me respondiste a una cosa-

-¿El que?-Ray paró de ronronear y prestó mayor atención al bicolor, que ya había dejado de peinarle y ahora le miraba directamente a sus orbes doradas

-¿Por qué viniste aquí a Rusia?- Ray se sorprendió, esperaba no tener que contestar a Kai, pero era incapaz de mentirle

-Porque…-Ray bajó la mirada- Te echaba de menos-Kai sujetó al pelinegro de la barbilla, obligando a que le mirara.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- Kai clavó sus ojos en los del chino, este solo giró la cabeza.

-¿Cómo no voy a echarte de menos?-Esta vez si le miró fijamente-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo cuando llevo desde que nos conocimos enamorado de ti?-Ray se tapó la boca con las manos

Kai se sorprendió bastante, si una cosa tenia clara era que el pelinegro nunca se enamoraría de el, y ahora, de repente le dice que le ama. No se lo pensó dos veces y agarrando al pelinegro lo besó.

Ray sintió el cálido aliento del ruso en su boca, y segundos después los labios del bicolor en los suyos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, iba a intentar soltarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero su cuerpo no funcionaba, y milésimas mas tarde su mente tampoco lo hacia, solo se dejaba llevar por esos calidos labios.

Kai rompió el apasionado beso para decir unas simples palabras

-Yo también te amo-


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Ray y Kai estaban juntos. Los cuatro chicos que vivían en la mansión Hiwatari, pasaban el rato hablando y jugando en la nieve.

Voltaire había tenido que aceptar a la fuerza que si no quería quedarse sin su "querido" nieto tendría que aceptar al pelinegro y dejar que se quedara en su casa.

Dentro una lujosa habitación en la que dormía placidamente el chico pelinegro se empezaban a colar los primeros rayos del sol. También invadió la habitación un ruso bicolor que se acercó a la cama a hurtadillas y se metió en ella tapándose con la sabana y abrazando al pelinegro.

Ray gimió cuando sintió que el bicolor le mordía el lóbulo de su puntiaguda oreja. Kai sonrió y empezó a introducir su calida mano por el pijama rojo del chino.

-Tienes que dejar de despertarme así-Ray ya no se sorprendía cuando el bicolor acudía cada mañana a despertarlo de esa manera.

-Me gusta despertarte así- Le susurró al oído.

-Como nos pille tu abuelo me descuartiza-El pelinegro se acercó al rostro de Kai y le dio un apasionada beso en los labios.

Bajaron a desayunar a la cocina. Era muy amplia, con una mesa para bastantes personas y una lujosa lámpara encima de esta. Se sentaron junto al pelirrojo y al de ojos lilas.

-Bueno Kai, nos vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas-Comenzó a decir Tala-Pero tu no puedes venir, ya sabes-

-No hace falta que compréis nada-Dijo Kai y siguió comiendo tranquilamente sus cereales

-¿Qué vais a comprar?-Bryan hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de Ray y empezó a hablar

-Venga no seas amargado Kai-Bryan pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del bicolor.-Se que te hace ilusión que te compremos algo-

-¿Por qué le tenéis que comprar algo?-De nuevo el pelinegro fue ignorado

-De verdad no que no hace falta-

-Venga Kai si es tu cumple-

-¡¿QUE ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS?¡-Ray saltó de la silla y aterrizó al lado de Kai-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- Ray bajó la cabeza-Te habría podido dar una sorpresa-

-No te lo dije por que no quería que te molestaras en hacerme algo- Kai agarró al chino e hizo que se sentara en sus rodillas para luego besarle apasionadamente

-O venga-Tala separó a los dos chicos-No hagáis eso en público-

-Bueno vamos a ir por la ciudad a comprar algo-Dijo Bryan-¿Te vienes Ray?-

-Claro-Se levantó de la silla entusiasmado-Y de paso le compro algo a Kai-

-Yo también voy-Kai se acercó a Ray

-No, no puedes venir-Ray puso sus dos manos en el pecho del bicolor y lo sentó de nuevo en la silla-

-No te pienso dejarte solo con estos dos-Señaló a los rusos

-Se siente Kai-Tala se acercó al pelinegro con el abrigo de este en la mano y el suyo ya puesto.-Vámonos ya Ray- Bryan, Tala y el chino salieron de la mansión bien abrigados, dejando a Kai con los ojos abiertos como platos y rezando por que a aquellos rusos impertinentes no se les ocurriera hacer ninguna locura con el chino.

Caminaban por las frías calles de la ciudad cargados con bolsas de todo tipo. Los rusos hablaban animadamente mientras Ray miraba concentrado los escaparates de las tiendas buscando un buen regalo para Kai. Pasó otra media hora en la que aumentaba el número de bolsas en las manos de los chicos y disminuía el dinero en sus carteras, pero el pelinegro seguía sin encontrar un regalo para el bicolor.

Un pequeño objeto en el escaparate de una tienda de joyas le llamó la atención. Era un pequeño colgante con un fénix de plata, el ojo lo tenia adornado por un rubí rojo y le recordaba a la bestia bit del bicolor, Dranzer. Entró a la tienda sin decir nada a los otros chicos que siguieron recorriendo tiendas sin notar que Ray no estaba con ellos. Se dirigió al mostrador de la pequeña tienda y pidió que le sacaran el colgante del fénix, también le sacaron otro colgante, este era un tigre de plata de ojos verdes esmeralda, igualmente le recordó a su querida bestia bit, a Driger.

Compró los dos colgantes con sus respectivas cadenas, también de plata. Envolvió el fénix y se colocó en su delgado cuello el tigre plateado. Se había gastado el poco dinero que tenía, y también el que le habían restado los dos rusos que habían salido con el a comprar, pero eso no le importó en absoluto, salió de la tienda con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro.

-Ray menos mal que te hemos encontrado-Bryan se acercó a el seguido del pelirrojo-Ya me imaginaba a Kai descuartizándome y comiéndose mis pedacitos-Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ray y Tala se rieron.

-He comprado una cosa-Ray sonaba orgulloso

-¿El que?-

-No os importa-Empezó a caminar de camino a la mansión Hiwatari. Los rusos de miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, luego siguieron al chino.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a casa de los Hiwatari, Ray entró precipitadamente buscando a Kai, al cual le encontró en la enorme cama de su amplia habitación. Se tumbó encima de el y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

-Felicidades Kai-Le volvió a besar

-Gracias-Antes de decir nada mas el pelinegro cogió una pequeña bolsa de color café que antes había dejado en el suelo y la puso frente al rostro de Kai-¿Qué es esto?-

-Tu regalo- El bicolor cogió la bolsa y despacio la empezó a abrir.

Sacó de ella una cajita carmesí de terciopelo, la abrió y se quedó sorprendido al ver el contenido de la caja. Era un colgante de plata con un precioso fénix. Lo cogió entre sus blancos dedos y se lo colgó alrededor del cuello.

-Es precioso Ray- Abrazó tiernamente al chico chino-Me encanta-

-En cuanto lo ví me recordó a ti-El pelinegro dirigió su delgada mano a su cuello y cogió el colgante del tigre que llevaba puesto-Yo también tengo uno-

-¿Sabes que Ray?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te quiero mas que a mi propia vida-

Kai no esperó respuesta y con un ágil movimiento se quitó la bufanda y los zapatos, dirigió sus manos hacia la camiseta del chino y se la quitó de un tirón mientras este también colaboraba y se quitaba los zapatos, el cinturón y el pantalón. Kai tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, quedando los dos únicamente en ropa interior. Ray contempló el mas que bien formado cuerpo de su chico y comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando algunas marcas y un rastro de húmedos besos, besos que empezaron a descender poco a poco por su pecho. Kai se dio la vuelta quedando encima del neko y se sostuvo con ambos brazos para no aplastarlo, lo volvió a besar mientras su mano comenzaba a buscar el ya despierto miembro de Ray, quitó la última prenda que cubría el delicado cuerpo de su amante, tomó el sexo del pelinegro y comenzó a masajearlo y masturbarlo. Ray ahogaba los gemidos mordiéndose el labio y apretando los dientes, hasta que no se contuvo mas y empezó a gemir, cosa que excitó mas al bicolor.

Se escuchó un gemido mas fuerte cuando Kai envolvió su hombría con su boca, lo chupaba, lo mordía suavemente. Rápidamente les iba invadiendo un sofocante calor, pero era un calor placentero, se sentían muy bien. Ray sintió que no podría aguantar mucho mas, por lo que tomo la iniciativa y se posicionó encima de el. Terminó de desvestirlo, jugó un rato con su ombligo y luego descendió hasta su miembro, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo y lamerlo de vez en cuando, hasta que terminó metiéndolo completamente en su boca.

-Aaahh-Kai se sentía en las nubes, pero quería mas, por lo que se sentó, cogió a Ray y lo sentó encima de el, con ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Estas seguro Ray?-Preguntó dudando si hacerlo o no

-Segurísimo-Susurró

Kai no lo dudó dos veces y aprovechó la posición en la que estaban para introducir un dedo en la entrada del chino, y luego un segundo dedo, provocando una mueca de dolor en el chico, pero rápidamente la sustituyó por una de placer, y pidió mas al ruso besándolo apasionadamente. Kai entendió el mensaje y empezó a mover los dedos dentro de el, luego los sacó y introdujo su miembro delicadamente. Ray arqueó la espalda al sentir el sexo de Kai en el. Kai lo notó, mas no paró, siguió hasta introducir completamente su miembro en la cavidad de Ray.

El dolor del pelinegro fue remplazado por un inmenso placer, el ruso le tomó de la cadera para poder penetrarlo mejor, con mas fuerza.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh… Kai… no pares…- Ray pronunciaba el nombre del bicolor entre gemidos.

Ray estaba muy excitado, cosa que se hizo notar, Kai tomó su sexo y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas. El pelinegro estaba llegando al limite, lo sentía, al igual que el ruso. Kai aumentó la fuerza de sus penetraciones, hasta que no aguanto mas y se corrió dentro de el, al mismo tiempo que Ray lo hacia. Segundos después el pelinegro se desplomó sobre el pecho de Kai y quedaron profundamente dormidos.


End file.
